1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sternum clamping device and a method for using the device to close a severed sternum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with a typical method presently in use, upwards of forty-five minutes is required to close a severed sternum following major chest surgery. This conventional procedure of closing a severed sternum involves the use of three suture wires and a metal band, which suture wires are slipped through matching holes burned with a hot wire on each side of the severed sternum through a portion of the cartilage of the sternum located between the ribs. The severed sternum is then closed, with the wires being brought together in front of the closed sternum, twisted together, and snipped above the twist. The band is then tightened about the sternum and fastened with a lever device much like that used in a package banding machine.
Aside from the inherent disadvantages of substantially prolonging an already complex and traumatic chest operation, the sternum closing technique described above suffers other important disadvantages. For example, it is not possible with this technique to select the appropriate tension necessary to hold the sternum together and thus it sometimes happens that the portions of the severed sternum which have been brought together slip out of proper alignment. More generally, this technique can also cause further bleeding and result in macerative damage to the cartilage and associated muscle tissue with a consequent increase in postoperative discomfort suffered by the patient and in the time required for healing. Further such clamps cannot be easily removed should internal bleeding and/or patient discomfort so require.
There are, of course, a variety of general purpose surgical clamps presently known in the art. Among these are the surgical clamps and like devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 268,632 (Danforth); 2,472,009 (Gardner); 3,068,869 (Shelden et al); 3,601,127 (Finegold); and 3,951,138 (Akopov), although this listing is, of course, in no way exhaustive. Generally speaking, these clamps are not intended for use with, or suitable for use in, closing the sternum and do not provide the advantages of the sternum clamping device of the invention.